


Simply Meant To Be

by BendyUnicorn



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M, to my husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyUnicorn/pseuds/BendyUnicorn
Summary: A short poem for my the man of my dreams
Kudos: 2





	Simply Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gift to my fiance](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gift+to+my+fiance).



> this is something i want to share. just to show how i feel for him.

Could it be we were dissented to met.  
Could we are meant to be.  
Only time will tell, but as long as I am with you.  
I'll have someone to hold dear.  
My heart is your.   
It fragile.   
Like glass.  
So take care my love as the winds of time draw near.  
But I'll be smiling all the way with you till the end.


End file.
